A Togruta's Time of the Month
by mistyblue814
Summary: This is a small drabble about what Ahsoka goes through every month. Although not graphic, TW: blood because it is mentioned! Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with that.


{A/N: This is one of my first Star Wars fics/drabbles so please be nice. I thought that it would be interesting to slightly go into detail about something that would have definitely affected Ahsoka. Nothing is graphic, though blood is mentioned so if you are not comfortable with that, please don't read. All ideas about Togrutas and Shili rituals on the subject are mine, not canon}

A Togruta on her period was never a pretty sight. Everything hurt. Ahsoka was in a constant state of pain from the constant throbbing and slightly puffed out swollen lekku and montrals. Every sound that came was like a small needle pricking into the already painful montrals. Even a big push of air was enough to give shocking pain. And that was the only thing painful. There were the headaches, the very slight ache in her legs. And her cramps were a whole other thing and her breasts were swollen and painful to the touch as well. And of course, there was the whole blood pouring out of you part. Thankfully in comparison to humans, a Togruta period would on average last only three or four days. However, those days were a burning, painful hell where Ahsoka was brutally miserable laying on her bed, usually in tears from the overriding pain, a heating pad against her lower region, and usually exhausted because laying down hurt her lekku even with painkillers and the fluffiest pillows in the entire Galaxy.

The first time it happened Anakin understood what was happening. As uncomfortable as he was, he knew basic female anatomy and was with Padme to know the personal effects it would have on someone. But Ahsoka's were so much more painful and he was more than out of his depth on the subject that even before he was nervous about. Even with a very early Padawan and Master relationship he could feel part of the strong pain and for the first time in a really long time he felt completely helpless. He had absolutely no idea how to help his crying Padawan. Hesitantly, he went to Obi-Wan to ask for advice, but Obi-Wan told him to go to someone else who would know a lot more about the situation than either of them did: Shaak Ti.

Luckily the Togruta Master was at the Temple and Anakin was able to speak with her before she went back to Kamino. She gave her advice as though it were a list of laws: "she's going to want to stay by herself the most that she can. Her lekku and montrals especially will become very swollen and sensitive. Interaction will be painful", "do not make rushed movements when you are near her", "make sure she has a supply of towels", "she will most likely rarely come out of her room but if you want to make things easier for her then keep out lots of filled water bottles and packages of food so that she can be in and out", "she'll cry a lot and she'll be in a lot of pain so be warned but she'll ask you to come if she needs you", "make sure you have lots of pain meds around", "if she throws up, get a med droid because it can quickly cause her to dehydrate very quickly or it can sometimes mean something else is wrong", "and do not, under any circumstances, make any loud sounds or bangs. Try to be as quiet as possible and speak in a low voice when you are talking to her". And he knew in the look of her eye if he didn't do what she said then she would tell him again and not be as nice.

And he did what she told him, wanting to do everything he could to ease the pain that he felt from his Padawan. Even though he became to know very much about the function of the female body more than he thought that he would, over the two years he knew what Ahsoka needed. He knew the last thing Ahsoka needed was a weird taboo feeling between the two. And he hated to feel her in that much pain, which as their bond grew only made him feel it even more. And he knew that it was something that he would have to know and be comfortable with because there was no way around it. Palme told him about certain teas, which Ahsoka took a liking to, and let him stay over so that Ahsoka would have a pretty quiet quarters.

There were remedies, some that Shaak Ti shared with Anakin, but she knew that it was not something that most were very comfortable with, or really manageable. Drinking animal blood was something that would help Togrutas. Apparently, according to Shaak Ti, it is something that goes back to their ancestry and DNA. It was easy enough on Shili where it was considered very normal and the way to get this was easy, however there were not bottles of animal blood just sitting around the temple. And Anakin didn't know about handling animal blood to Ahsoka like it was water. So, Ahsoka dealt with tea and water and her heating pad.

And the only thing that made it worse was when it would happen on missions, such as now. The heat always made Ahsoka's period come sooner than normal. And she could tell when it was coming because she would be more tired than usual and she would start to feel her montrals become more sensitive to activity.

In the two years she had now been a Padawan, this was not the first time that it happened. Although Anakin and Ahsoka tried to avoid that problem because that would leave Ahsoka in an uncomfortable position and for just in case situations Ahsoka always brought pads, painkillers, and her heating pad, sometimes they were away longer than expected, like this time, or she would be early, also like this time. And, also like this time, sometimes supplies ran a little low. Thankfully though, if a supplies ship was coming in Ahsoka was able to contact Bariss to ask her to put a box of supplies on it if Ahsoka didn't have a way to get them herself on the planet they happened to be on. If it was a large possibility that Ahsoka would be on her period during a mission she would usually stay at the Temple. On a mission it was a bit more complex. It would be more chaotic…and loud. Ahsoka would stay in a tent, or on the ship, the entire time, curled up as she would if she were in her quarters on Coruscant while Anakin would leave about four clones to stay with her just to make sure that if the enemy, or anything else dangerous, came by someone would be there to protect her.

The tricky part though was that the men were never explicitly told what was happening except for Rex and Kix. To give some privacy to Ahsoka, they would tell the other clones that there were some viruses that were completely harmless to humans and most species but to Togrutas with extra sensitivity it would make them sick and because they were rare, the Empire didn't put money into making inoculations for them. It was a good cover and they would explain that Ahsoka got some of the symptoms she would get, such as extra sensitive lekku and montrals with cramping and stomach aches, which would usually happen when a Tongruta was sick with something anyway. So it would let the clones wish her to get better, but they wouldn't get too close so she would be more comfortable. Ahsoka didn't want too many people to see the, although natural, vulnerable and painful position she was in and Anakin easily agreed. He knew that she would want privacy. Rex only knew because he was the Captain and should know everything that would affect the mission, especially if the Commander was gone, and Kix knew because he would help Ahsoka and give her some company for a little while and he would seemingly confirm the story. And because he was the only one besides Rex to know and to keep up the show, he was always one of the select clones to stay with her. After the four or five times this has happened, Kix got into the routine of 'towels - check, tea - check, water - check, painkillers - check, extra blanket - check' and being used to sitting in the same tent, but sitting in a corner most of the time being silent as he looked over some reports quickly and quietly, feeling bad after he left knowing she would be suffering alone again. But he didn't know exactly what to do. This was something that he had absolutely no experience about, but after the first couple of times he knew easily what not to do when he saw how much pain she was in. And Kix didn't like seeing her like that either. Commander Tano was always so strong and bold, but seeing her in so much pain was hard for him to muster the courage to see.

It had been the second day of her 'illness' and Anakin, Rex, and the other members of the 501st besides Fives, Tup, and a couple of shinys were still out on their mission. Ahsoka had stayed quiet in the one tent a bit farther off than the others. He told them that she had Travox, some quick and feverish flu that wasn't really found on other planets. If anything, Kix was good at finding examples of flus on the fly to cover their tracks.

Tup and the shinies were all sleeping, leaving Fives and Kix up before Kix looked at the time.

"Time to check on Commander Tano?" Fives asked.

Kix nodded, getting up before getting the small medical pact by his bedroll, "yeah. I better see how she is doing…try to get her to eat something if she is awake, check her temperature to make sure she isn't getting any worse."

Fives nodded, watching him get a couple of ration bars before putting them in the pack and walking out. Once out of the tent, Kix looked over towards where Commander Tano was and saw that the light from inside was still on. However, that could mean anything. Sometimes she would fall asleep with it still on. Kix felt a little guilty lying to his brothers, but he understood wanting to save the Commander of some embarrassment. So he kept up an act of making it seem he needed to check a fever, make sure she was hydrated, all of the fun 'medical' background to their lie.

He walked slower as he came up to her tent. No sudden movements. Also, that way she could prepare for him coming in. Moving into the tent slowly, Kix shut the flap as best he could behind him before slowly walking to the Commander. She was laying on her bedroll on her stomach, her hands folded and her chin resting on them. It was the only position that she could sleep comfortably where most of her lekku would be untouched, giving her the less amount of pain. She had a heating pack on her back.

"Hi, Kix." She whispered.

He was slightly shocked to see that she was awake. Her eyes were closed so he had assumed she was finally getting some rest.

"Evening, Commander," Kix told her, whispering as well.

He looked around her bedroll to see three empty canteens of water. At least she was staying hydrated. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He didn't like how her eyes changed like this. They were no longer bright, but pale and dull. They looked sad, completely opposite of their cheerful and bright selves.

"Are you hungry?" he asks quietly.

"Not really." she answered.

Kix placed a protein bar in front of her from the pack anyway, wordlessly telling her what he wanted her to do. She grumbled before forcing herself to get up and sitting up on the bedroll. She crosses her legs and takes the bar, carefully opening the package before taking a bite. Kix sits across from her and watches his Commander eat the bar, forcing it down. She cringes lightly for one moment when some wind flapped the top of the tent.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kix asked, keeping his voice low for her.

Ahsoka shook her head very slightly, "not really. I've been meditating for most of the night."

He nodded and she asked after swallowing another bite of the bar, "did Anakin update you yet?"

"Yes. About an hour and a half ago General Skywalker informed me that they just managed to push through the Separatist lines so they will go on with the siege as planned, if not a little earlier but he's prepared for them to go all night. He hopes that they will be back tomorrow sometime." Kix answered.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm missing all the fun."

He grinned, "staying up all night to avoid getting shot is not as much fun as it looks."

"A lot more fun than this." Ahsoka grumbled, "besides, I'm staying up most of the night anyway. I'd rather spend it getting shot than this."

He rolled his eyes jokingly before she told him, "Kix, I've gotten shot before. That pain was nothing in comparison to this. Trust me, I'd rather be there. Compared to this, they might as well be at a kriffing carnival."

He nodded, watching her force herself to eat another bite of the bar. She tells him quietly, "Not that I haven't complained enough, but why can't the Republic at least make these slightly tasteful? I'd rather like to have something that does not make me think I'm grinding sawdust to eat."

He shrugs and comments jokingly, "one of the things to bring up at the next Council meeting?"

She shrugs and finishes the bar, "honestly I'm annoyed enough I probably could do it."

He chuckles and notices her cringe slightly so he stops to be quiet for her again. He didn't realize that his voice got louder.

"Sorry." he told her.

She carefully shook her head, "don't worry. Everything is just sensitive. Thankfully though, this should all be done in two days, unfortunately if my Master's plans stay on time like planned then I will have to deal with this on a loud, rocky ship."

"But the ship will carry more pain medication." Kix reminded her.

Ahsoka thought for a moment before telling him, "that is true…"

He holds in another chuckle before he watches her take the heating pad that fell to the floor and hold it against her lower stomach to help ease some pain. He stares at her. She looked exhausted from the lack of sleep and trying to channel the pain.

Although he knew that it could cause her a little pain, Kix's curiosity was starting to get the better of him. After three years he never did ask Ahsoka certain cultural practices about this…situation for Togrutas. He and the other clones were not completely in the dark about this idea. All of them knew basic female anatomy and they also all noticed that at the end of the month they would not see Shaak Ti for three or four days. But no one commented on that. They could put the pieces together and most of the clones were too embarrassed on the subject to ask any questions they may have. And there was definitely no ill comments about it. The clones respected Shaak Ti far too much, not to mention that they feared the punishment of seeing her angry. Shaak Ti's normal, 'do-i-have-to-kill-a-bitch' tone was hard enough with someone who was so patient and kind. None of them wanted to hear that tone when it was angry.

But Kix admitted, his medical insight made him slightly curious on certain subjects. The idea of caring for a menstruating Commander made him nervous and uncomfortable, however after the first couple of times he more than got used to it and was comfortable with it as he was putting bacta patches on his brothers after a battle. It was something that happened and he moved on. Even the idea of blood didn't bother him when he saw what the Commander went through. A little blood was honestly nothing.

But there was a medical curiosity that he had.

"Commander, can I ask a…slightly personal question?" Kix asked, his voice still quiet.

She raised her eyebrows and told him, "go ahead, Kix."

The clone asked after clearing his voice as quietly as he could, though Ahsoka till grimaced. Kix gave her an apologetic look and Ahsoka stared at him, waiting for the question. She didn't know what was making him so chatty this meeting, but she would listen and answer any questions he had.

"Sir…what do the Togrutas on Shili do when they are menstruating?" Kix asked.

She raised an eyebrow again, confused.

"Sometimes you all ask really weird questions." Ahsoka mumbled.

"I'm speaking more like treatments or remedies they have. Surely they have better ones than we do." Kix explained.

After, she shrugged with one shoulder to make minimal pain to her lekku. She told him, "females drink animal's blood when they are on their period, actually."

His eyes widened a little bit in surprise. It was not an answer that he was expecting. He did not know of the culture of Shili. Ahsoka was sure that a lot of things would surprise him.

"We're a hunting-centric people. We mostly have meat diets. One remedy that was found is that drinking animal blood or having rare meat helps eases pain in the lower body. And a little for montrals, but apparently that doesn't work for everyone. There are also probably certain herbs or berries or something that I don't know about. I don't really know. All I know is the blood one because it is known for the best remedy when I asked Shaak Ti about it when I was a teenager and I got my first period and was searching for ways to ease the pain." Ahsoka explained to him, her voice soft too. She continues, "on Shili the whole experience is slightly different. Apparently women are pampered during the time of distress. It's one of the things that Shaak Ti and I do hold slightly off about a lot of planets and their attitudes towards menstruation and even the Jedi Temple a little bit. People on Coruscant act like having a period is something to hide and be embarrassed about. The Jedi don't think of it as something shameful, but they do act as though it is nothing as there were many female Jedi who could act normally on their period. They were not Togruta however, and they do not feel as much pain as we do. There are some female Togrutas who can't even walk while on their periods. They are in so much pain. And it has been known that some female Togrutas need blood transfusions because they lose so much blood. On Shili, female Togrutas on their periods are pampered to help ease pain, cared for basically hand and foot, and for some tribes they are even given gifts to show as a celebration for the fact they can give life. Unlike human males, Togruta males can have a real sense of empathy for what we go through because they can feel pain in their montrals as well. Not to the same degree of course, however they understand the feeling of pain somewhat. Shaak Ti helped to shine some light on the slight ignorance in the Temple, how they couldn't understand why we needed days off of teaching and missions because we literally are a giant ball of pain, especially without any remedies besides pain killers."

Kix nodded. It was interesting. He had no doubt that Shaak Ti would enlighten the Jedi and others around her about the subject.

Before Kix was able to say anything more, there as suddenly a loud CLANG from the next tent over. Ahsoka shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself at the sharp and sudden noise that brought a wave of pain over her. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply and try to release the feeling of pain into the Force.

Kix saw small tears come to her eyes and Ahsoka quickly wiped them away.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice laced with pain.

"They must've dropped something or broke something." Kix told her, "I'll go see what is going on and yell at them."

"Thank you." Ahsoka told him, "but don't yell too loudly."

Kix grinned and nodded again, "I'll do some quiet yelling."

Ahsoka smiled as well, wiping one more tear that came from her eye. Kix got up and went to leave the tent, looking back at Ahsoka, he told her, "I'll check on you again in another couple of hours."

"Alright. I'll see you then, Kix." Ahsoka answered, moving to carefully lay on her stomach again with the heating pad still on her stomach, grimacing as her puffy lekku touched the ground. She rested her chin on her hands again, hoping to find some peace in sleep.


End file.
